The Dream Traveler: The Seer From The Future - A Jeff The Killer Story
This story is a sequel to: '''http://Enigma. wikia.com/wiki/Prologue_%26_In_a_Darkened_Room_-_A_Jeff_The_Killer_Story , http://jtk. wikia.com/wiki/Jeffrey_%26_Margaret%27s_Meeting_With_Jasmine_Caldwell_-_A_Jeff_The_Killer_Story & http://jtk. wikia.com/wiki/The_Mental_Asylum_in_the_Woods_a.k.a._Taken_Hostage_-_A_Jeff_The_Killer_Story Jeffrey Woods told me all about his latest dream, which was in fact, a vision from the future. He told me that a few nights ago, he had finally found out about the true identity to the mysterious killer that has been haunting his nightmares. And the killer was actually himself...or, to put it a bit more straight...his older self. He told me that after he managed to knock the mysterious killer unconscious after a terrible fight to the death, he had searched the stalker's body, hoping to find a wallet with an ID card so that he could finally put these nightmares to rest. And while Jeff did eventually find a wallet with identification, he was shocked, terrified and confused when he had discovered that not only did the killer's ID bore his name on it, the face on the card's photo looked very similar to his own. As if the face on it resembled an older version of himself. He told me that when he saw the killer's identity, his first instinct was to run, for he couldn't believe what he just saw and to this day, he still can't believe it. He tried to run as far away as possible, but his mind was elsewhere, back with the mysterious killer, the killer's identity and the perpetual looming questions of Why? And How? But he still ran as fast as his legs could carry him, to the outskirts of the town in his dream world and into a train where he knew he would be far away from the killer as possible. He was so scared, he wanted nothing more than these terrifying nightmares to end even more than he ever wanted when he had first started seeing the mysterious killer in his nightmares. As the train he was on left the city he fled from, he saw a familiar sight. He saw what resembled his friend/schoolmate, Robin Weather bee Jr., but he could tell that he was slightly different. When the boy introduced himself to Jeffrey, it was made more clear that this mysterious person was, in fact, Robin Weather bee's successor, Robin Weather bee III. Jeffrey told me that this Robin Weather bee was a seer from the future, and was trying to warn him in his dreams about the dangers of what the future could hold. The future Robin Weather bee could tell that Jeffrey was shocked, terrified and sad. And as he began to speak, Jeffrey could feel that familiar warm and calming feeling as he did with the current Robin Weather bee. Robin Weather bee III: " Jeffrey...why are you crying? " Jeffrey Woods (child): *sobbing* *sniff* " That man...that killer...that horrible monster... " Robin Weather bee III: " I know. It's hard to believe, isn't it? Nothing is more terrifying or even more hurtful than the truth. But it doesn't have to be that way. I have come...to save you and your family from this terrible scourge. There's no need to fear, my friend. " After he had stopped crying, Jeffrey looked up and saw who was talking to him. Jeffrey Woods (child): " Who are you? " Robin Weather bee III: " You already know who I am. I am Robin Weather bee. A master of Enigma ( native North American Indian speak for " dream magic " ). I am what they call, " The Dream Traveler ". I have been sent back in time by the high command to save you from becoming the monster you have been seeing in your dreams. I have been trying to warn you and your family many times about what is going to happen. About the monster you would become if you and your family didn't seek the right help to stop it...and although I have succeeded in preventing it from happening, I was not prepared for what could go wrong. This has resulted in a series of unfortunate alternate events that have caused you and your family so much emotional pain...and the monster, which could've been your future self has taken a form of his own. I really hope that you will forgive me, for I did not mean for all of this to happen. But if these events didn't happen, I know something even more terrible would eventually come into fruition. I wanted to send a warning to you and your family to help you change your future. I feel your pain, I really do. The monster you fear has taken it's own form inside your dreams and I've been trying to warn you about it for all time. I must tell you that there is no need to fear. You may have not noticed, but I've have helped you stand up to your fears many times before in your dreams. I have shown your father Peter and you brother Liu the truth about your troublesome future and that I came to prevent it from happening. I know that...with my help...and with the help of others...we can change the future for the greater good. Do you believe in me? I believe in you. We can do this. " The seer Robin Weather bee's words touched Jeff's heart. Robin and Jeffrey held each others hands and made a vow, sharing a hug afterwards. Link knew that Jeff had never been so desperate to rid himself of the monster that he fears so badly. And yet, Jeff was still confused about why the mysterious killer bore his name, as was his mother. So, in his next dream, the future Robin and the spirits of Liu and Peter Woods showed Jeffrey and Margaret the vision of the would-have-been future that Robin had shown to them. The future that Robin wants to prevent from ever happening. And this was no ordinary dream, either. He and his mother, Margaret plus brother the spirits of brother Liu and father Peter were all together, watching all of the events of this terrifying vision play out before them. None of them could interact with their future selves and/or their future tormentors in any way. All they could do was watch. By the end of it, Jeff broke out into tears, frightened of this would-have-been future for him and his family. He and mother Margaret held each other in their arms as she tried to calm and comfort her younger son. Jeffrey looked up to his mother with a scared and distressed look on his face. A very sad look of anguish, pain and sadness from seeing this awful vision play out before them. Jeffrey Woods (child): " P-Please...please don't let this happen to me! I can't bear to live like that! I don't want to be that way! " Margaret now understood what was going on. She now knew why these nightmares were happening and why her husband and older son died. She and her son soon felt an overwhelming sadness loom over them as it rained. But then, the future Robin Weather bee came to them, asking them if they were alright and giving them some clarity. Robin Weather bee III: " Margaret...Jeffrey...are you alright? It's me. Robin. I am a seer from the future. You and your son's nightmares, they were all part of a terrible future that could've been your family's future. Especially for your younger son, Jeffrey. That is why I have come. So that you and your son, Jeffrey can have a better future. The reason that I am showing you these visions of a terrible future which I have prevented from happening is that in that vision that I had shown to you and your family, you and your husband had forgotten how to be good at parenting. You and Peter had slipped away your watchfulness and had resorted to ignorance and mistreatment. You and your husband were unjustified because of your states of mental health and your forgetfulness. I don't want you to be like that way and become a bad influence on your son. And that's why I prevented you and your family from moving out to the neighborhood you and Peter had planned to move to some years later. The neighborhood where Randy Warren and his friends and family lives. Because HE was the one responsible for Liu's imprisonment and Jeffrey's abuse and insanity in the future that could've been. I did this so that I could make you a better person and so that you could have a stronger bond with Jeffrey and make him a better person as well. If you really love and care about your family and their future, then you have to show Jeffrey that you care for him. Protect him. Believe him. Make him feel happy. Do whatever it takes. You don't have to do this alone. I'll help you along the way. Do you believe in me? I believe in you. We can do this. Your son, Jeffrey. He is with you. He needs love more than ever. Please don't disappoint him. " Those words couldn't have been any more clearer. Margaret made a vow to protect her younger son (without being too overprotective) more than ever. She also made sure to learn from her mistakes from the past and from her future self's mistakes. She had never realized how big of a loss Jeff was about to have when he started having these nightmares and how much this loss might cost her and the rest of the Woods family. But now that she has seen the truth, she made a promise to not let that become a burden to her and her family, especially Jeff. Margaret Black Woods: *sobbing* *sniff* *sniff* " Thank you, Robin. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to ensure my family's future and Jeffrey's future as well. I promise I'll never forsake my family and I'll never forsake my little Jeffrey. " Jeffrey was right beside her when she and Robin shared a hug. He joined them soon after. Jeffrey Woods (child): " Thank you...my friend. " And now, it has been made clear. The future Robin Weather bee was trying to warn the Woods family about the dangers of what was to come and was trying to bring it to a halt. What threatened to tear a seemingly innocent family apart actually brought them closer together than before. Last week, on Sunday after Jeff and Margaret got home from church, Jeff found on his bedside table a small, white envelope with his name on it. And inside it...was a letter from his deceased brother, Liu. At first, Jeffrey didn't know what to think of it since his brother is dead. But he and his mother decided to read it anyway. This is what it said: To my dearest mother Margaret and my dearest brother Jeffrey to whom Dad and I left behind, I apologize if Dad and I couldn't be with you any longer. Yes, Dad and I are dead and may never come back. But that won't stop me from writing this letter to you. I know that you feel very frightened and confused and have been through some very tough times together. Even more so with that vision of a could-have-been future that I ,Dad and Robin showed you. That's okay. I understand. I know how you feel. I really do. When I died with Dad in that car crash, I felt sad, worried and confused of what you two would do without me or Dad. But then, an angel came to me and showed me and Dad what would've happened a few years later if that awful car accident didn't happen at all. I've gotta tell you, we were terrified and sad when Dad and I saw that vision of the future and I can tell that you two have felt the same way as we did. But don't worry, I promise that will never happen. Even the angel told me so. So please, do all of us a favor. Mom, please take good care of Jeff. Jeff. please take good care of Mom. In time, you two will learn that the bond between mother and child can only grow stronger even in the toughest of times. I'm glad to see that my brother had finally made some new friends at the new school that you transferred him to. I want him to remember that his new friends will always be there to help him in times of trouble. I want to make sure that he never suffers the blight of bullying. If you are reading this, my dear brother, I hope that you are doing okay without me. Just remember, never give in to fear, hate, bullying or insanity and no matter what happens, always remember me. And don't forget, your new neighbor-friend, Robin Weather bee will also be there to help you and Mom out...even in the toughest of times. Yours always, forever - Liu Arthur Woods P. S. I have included with this letter a special gift courtesy of Saint Agatha, the patron saint of fire herself. Accept this gift kindly, my dear brother. Accept this in remembrance of me when I was still alive. We will all be together again someday.'' Included with the letter was a small holy cross necklace made out of gold, silver. And with it, came a note. It read: " To: Jeffrey Alan Woods, From: Saint Agatha, patron saint, protector from fire. Sleep well. ". To suffice to say the least, he slept well, alright. It was hard living without father Peter and brother Liu. But overtime, Jeffrey and Margaret learned how to do things without their help. Robin Weather bee Jr.'s parents, Robin Sr. and Eileen were not only kind enough to help Margaret with whatever bills she needed to pay, but they also helped her and her son find mental therapy as well. It has now been three years since that fateful car accident. Some things may have changed, but both Jeffrey and Margaret still remain the same...even in the toughest of times. Jeffrey Woods (child): " I have awoken. And now I know what I must do. " Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Jeff The Killer Category:Jeffrey Woods Category:Margaret Woods Category:Liu Woods Category:Peter Woods Category:Alternate headcannon Category:Alternate headcanon Category:Nightmares Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Category:Change the past...save the future Category:Nightmares involving Jeff Category:Good ending Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypasta Chronicles Category:Creepypasta Heroes Category:Jeff The Killer: The Nightmare Phantom